Friends For Life
by RabidOtakuGirl
Summary: A boy Miya thought she could trust. Until she finds out it is a spy for the Amestrian Military. Who is that boy with golden hair who snakes his way into her heart? Review and I hope my character isn't a Mary sue since this is the first story I wrote on FF
1. Chapter 1

"Hey.. Hey! Please wake up! Buttercup! Get up! " Mother shouted from the door in my room. "What is it? I just started summer vacation I should be able to sleep in," I mumbled covering my head with the blanket to my bed. My dog, Koda, jumped on the bed and started slobbering on me. He wouldn't stop unless I got up. That I knew from past experience.

"Ugh, Koda! I'm up! _I'm up!_" I yelled wiping the slobber from my face and sitting up on my bed.

"Miya, we need to finish up putting stuff away," my mom said, coming in the door with a box in her hands. She suddenly dropped the box, came over and twirled my coal black hair in her hand while looking at my jade green eyes.

"I want you to make new friends today, OK?" she asked. "Can I wake up first?" I inquired. I rubbed a hand over my eyes—which are green, if you want to know—looking down at my metal hand and arm. (I got into a accident when I was six years old and I lost my right arm. Sad, I know.) The attending doctor said I shouldn't have lived but my best friend, Leah, saved my life when I was bleeding to death after the accident. She called nine-one-one after I got my arm cut off during the car crash. My father died in that accident. I barely remember what happened that day.

After five leisurely minutes of starting to wake up, I started helping mom put stuff away.

We just moved from Drachma. Our neighborhood was having a lot of crime and I needed to move from my old school. Everyone was teasing me and calling me stuff. Leah and I stuck together until the end. The day before I moved I saw Leah over by one of the preppy bitches at our school. The girl, whom's name is Abby was calling Leah a slut and a whore. I was not going to put up with that crap. I ran over and well, punched her with my auto mail arm and that punch hit her directly in the nose. Blood spurted everywhere and Leah was so scared

When I finally got home from school that day, I got a call from her mom and dad. Leah suddenly died of a heart attack. No one knows the reason exactly. I went to her funeral and I put a picture in her casket of us on Halloween all dressed up. She was a angel and I was a werewolf.

I don't look back. I look ahead to the good things in life. I don't care what others think of me anymore. We moved into Central trying to have a normal life.

I helped mom put stuff away and we finished with everything by lunchtime.

We ate and then my mom told me that she had stuff to go pick up and that she would be back in a hour and forty-five minutes. When she left, I looked down at my hand, remembering when it was flesh, warm, and I didn't have to get it maintenance all the time. Koda started licking my left hand under the table.

Koda is a Husky and has never ever bit anyone in his entire life. I had just gotten him when I lost my arm.

I pulled up my hand giggling. Fifteen minutes past and I was watching TV when my brother Ryan came home from his friends place. Ryan is Sixteen with short brown hair and blue eyes. He came up and stood right in front of the TV, blocking my view, and sneered. "Well look at the little pipsqueak."

"_I told you not to call me that_!" I yelled and stood up. "You are a psychopath you know that?" he said looking down on me. Why am I so short? Again?

"Aren't you the one who hides dirty magazines under his bed?" I said smiling innocently. His smile faded and he bent down until he looked me in the eye. "If you tell mom I will personally kick the living tar out of you," he said threateningly. I put on my devil face. Which consists of me frowning and squinting my green eyes. Very scary. "Fine, but I just don't want to fight such a weakling right now." I said. Then he went up to his room.

I called Koda to sit with me on the couch. We watched TV for a while. The sun was shining—it was nice and hot so I thought I might go outside and try to make some new friends. I whistled for Koda and walked out the door not knowing where I was going whatsoever.

My metal arm gleamed in the sunlight. I was looking down at the ground, watching Koda frisk in the morning sun, when I glanced up and almost bumped into some boy ten feet away. He looked about my age and had a big husky dog. Same as Koda—nice. Maybe my dog could make a friend too. I approached slowly, making sure he wasn't dangerous. Or crazy, like me. "Hello you must be new here!" he called out to me while waving. I got closer to him to see him way more clearly. He had gold colored hair and golden eyes. He looked pretty cute in my opinion.

"Hi—my name is Miya, and this is Koda," I introduced myself, gesturing to Koda who barked happily. "Hi also, my name is Mason and this is Tonga," he said happily while Koda was sniffing Tonga. We all of the sudden stopped talking and stared at each other. He was staring at my metal arm and I was staring at his right metal arm which also gleamed. "I think we have a lot in common," I commented taking my eyes off his arm.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Mason said doing the same thing. "Hey, my mom should be home by now would you like to come over?" I asked hoping he would say yes. "I'll be right back," Mason said running inside his house which is the house right next to ours. Mason ran back out yelling "Yep, it's okay!" We ran inside my house while my mom was putting groceries away.

"Miya, who is your friend and his dog?" Mom said pointing to Tonga "Oh, this is Mason and this is Tonga," I said looking at Mason and smiling. "Oh, well, that's nice. You can call me Mrs. Roberts," My mother replied, smiling. "Okay! Oh, and thank you for letting me hang out with Miya, she looks like a very nice girl," Mason said. We went up into my room and shut the door. " he said I scooted over and touched his right auto-mail hand with my right.

"We are pretty sane for what has happened to us." I smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right," he said. We went downstairs to watch TV for a while. "Well the little pipsqueak made a new friend!" Ryan smirked as he walked into the room.

"And how is our big fat hairy beast doing today?" I replied, standing up and preparing myself for another fight. Before he could come up and hurt me, Mason jumped up in front of me so I couldn't get hurt. He raised his auto-mail arm. "So is the little bean sprout going to save you?" Ryan sneered. "Who did you say was small like a grain of rice and doesn't show up in your eyes?" Mason yelled and I grabbed the hem of his T-shirt so he wouldn't kill my brother-not that I would have minded. I just don't want him to go to jail.

Tonga stood right next to Mason growling. Ryan bent down to slap Tonga but before that happened Koda jumped in front of Tonga protecting her. He emitted a low growl. "Sheeeesh, I don't have time to deal with you runts. I'm going to Sheen's house for another night," he said putting his hand behind his back. He went into the kitchen told Mom and then left.

Koda backed off and so did Mason. "Why did you do that—I would've been fine!" I was getting sort of angry. I was beginning to think that something like this was eventually going to happen.

"Well, I did not like how he was going to hurt you, I know I just met you and all but I just… I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry, Miya." he said looking very embarrassed. He looked at his watch and cried out, "Shoot! I gotta go—my Dad will be mad if I am home late!" He ran to the door and yelled and Tonga barked. "See ya tomorrow—bye Miya!" and the door shut.

Mom made supper and by then it was seven o'clock at night. I did this I did that, by the time I was done messing around, it was ten at night. I yawned and decided I would see Mason tomorrow. I went to my room and jumped into my bed. I cranked up my iPod and listened to my favorite song as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep

**Authors note: Hi! Well, what do you think? I would like it if you leave some comments so I can fix stuff. I am in a serious debate whether I should continue the 50 page Miyuki story. Miya is my character. I humbly thank my awesome beta reader for being truthful and fixing all my mistakes. I really do appreciate that**

**So the wolf pictures for my other story. I did not draw them, I only colored them and I also got them off of Deviant art, alright? Okay. I am working on 5 stories also and school is absolutely driving me insane. I have absolutely no free time anymore and I also have sports and family to worry about. That is the reason why it is taking me so long to work on stories and when I do I don't work on the stories that need the absolute most work. One at a time is what I am doing so far. Oh and by the way, the song up there isn't mine. It is my characters theme song though. It is called Shissou. The English Vic Mignonga is the best one so look it up sometime. Well let the other chapters and mass chaos begin! =D. **

**Comments please. Or review I don't know the difference yet. heh**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

Chpt 2

I woke up at 8:00 with rain pouring down outside. Koda was hanging halfway off the bed. I stretched out and yawned. I rubbed my eyes with my left hand. Koda fell off the bed and yelped. "Today's apparently going to be very gloomy today." I said slipping on my slippers and getting out of bed. I walked down to the kitchen and saw mom making breakfast. I poured 1 cup of dog food (Taste of Wild of course) He wolfed it down and looked at my with an expression of "Seconds please?" I laughed and then looked at mom. Her look told me that something was bugging her. "Mom what's wrong." I asked her. She almost threw the pan she was cooking the pancakes at me. "WHA! Oh, I'm sorry Miya, yes what is it?" She asked. Her eyes were heavy, like she didn't get any sleep last night.

"You look a little bit rough, what's wrong?" I asked. "Oh its nothing dear, Hey tell you what, can I go with you to see Mason I could talk to his mom." she said. "Hey mom, Mason lost his mom, he has a metal arm cause something happened." I said blankly. My mom's smile brightened. In her head I think she was thinking "YES SINGLE DUDE!" "Oh, well ok I guess I will talk to his DAD then." mom said. "Ok you can come along." I said. I ate my breakfast and I went to my room to get dressed. I bet you want to see my outfit don't you. Yeah well I have a T-shirt with a snake on a cross.

And with that, some long baggy jeans and tennis shoes. Mom wore a black and blue striped shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. I spritzed on some perfume and we headed out. Koda wanted to see Tonga probably so we let him come too. We ran on the sidewalk until we got to Mason's house. We knocked on the door. A old man probably in his 30's. the same as my mom too. He looked just like Mason. "Hello I am Miya Roberts and this is my mom Sarah Roberts, I was wondering if Mason was home, I would like to see him." I said looking like an angel. With the reputation of a devil. He stared at my metal arm which gleamed with water.

"Yes he is here, come in come in." He said directing his gaze to my mother. Not to brag or anything, but my mom is HOT. She looks a lot like me and that is the reason. Anyway, I took off my shoes while Tonga and Koda were playing. "Mason is up in his room." The dude said. I ran upstairs and yelled "Hi MASON!" He was in his bed. I ran up and looked at him. His face was pure white. "C-c-come closer." he said in a whisper. I put my ear by his mouth and he screamed "HI!" I flipped back and he started laughing. Then I grabbed him and wrestled with him on the floor. Koda ran upstairs with Tonga and they started licking me.

I told him about his dad (Whom is Carlo Ozera) staring at my mom. We creeped silently downstairs and watched them talk. Tonga and Koda though, weren't was quiet as we hoped. They came racing downstairs and barking up a storm. My mom looked at the wall we were hiding behind. Mason and I jumped back and looked at each other in alarm. Our look said the expression of "OMG SHE'S ON TO US!" We poked our heads out and watched. "Soooo what do you do for a living?" Mason's dad asked leaning in. "Oh I am an attorney." my mom said smiling. "What do you do?" mom asked. "Oh, I am a vet." He said. After that, we couldn't hear anything.

I have the feeling they were talking about me and Mason. Not long we got bored and Mason said we should go up to his room. We ran up the stairs with Tonga and Koda close behind. He shut the door once we got up to his room. "Hey Miya what happens if my dad asks your mom out?"

Mason asked. "I don't know" I said. "Miya there is something I should tell you." Mason said looking at my eyes. He looked down all nervous. "Actually never mind." He said. It looked as if he was hiding something. Thunder pounded the roof of the house. "Miya! we should get going now!" Mother called from downstairs. "Alright!" I yelled flying down the stairs. I called Koda and he came bounding around the corner. "Bye Mason!" I called and I shut the door mom and I ran across the street. Koda was at my heels. We opened the door and Ryan was making himself some pizza. It was 6:00 when we got back. I hope that I get to talk to Mason tomorrow. Well another day whizzed by.

**Authors note: Oh the Insanity! I have tons of stuff to do and I don't have time! I will update as soon as I fix these other cruddy chapters, that I also need to fix. I thank my beta reader also. One awesome person.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of thunder and lightning crashing outside my window. Koda quickly put his head up and looked around, head turning faster than I can come up with a snotty retort to my brother. "Shhh, it's OK Koda, no need to jump." I still tried calming him, while my eyes heavy with sleep, and wanting to get back to it.

I petted him, just the way he liked it: ruffling his shiny gray fur.

I did this until he fell asleep. As I was drifting off, I heard the phone ring. Knowing mom, who is a _SUPER_ heavy sleeper, she won't pick it up. I creeped down stairs with Koda behind me. The phone _briiiiinged _over and over again.Whom ever this guy is. HOW THE HELL DID HE GET MY PHONE NUMBER!

Quick flashes of lightning caused long shadows to creep against the wall. I got to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I said leaning on the couch with the phone next to my ear. "Miya? It's me Mason." the voice said. I laid down and smiled. "Hi!" I said cheerfully and then.. "_Oh and WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT OR WHATEVER TIME IT IS?" _I yelled. Ryan wont wake up either so its ok to yell at night. I might wake the neighbors up though. Hmm. Bad.

"You know I was about to tell you something yesterday but I didn't?" He said. He shifted around-I could hear him on the other side of the line. "Yeah what?" I asked. Have you ever seen the truth?" He questioned. "Yeah what about it?" I said "What did you have to sacrifice?" Mason asked growing more loud and frantic by the second. "I didn't have to sacrifice anything, it was a pure accident in alchemy" I said getting a little worried myself. "That's... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Mason yelled. "I will be over in a sec!" he heavily breathed and the phone went dead.

**END CHAPTER**

**Hi again! I want to keep the story interesting so I am stopping here. I am working on tons of things and this could take a while. I thank beta reader for being awesome, and being blunt about what was wrong. REALLY **


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait! What the heck?" I shouted. Lightning crashed and thunder boomed outside of our house. I jumped and curled up in a ball, shaking uncontrollably. Thunderstorms scare the living tar out of me. Another boom of thunder and I jumped and yelped while Koda gave my mouth the taste of dog slobber.

Mmmmmmmm, my favorite, also knew that flavor from past experience.

I spat on the carpet "Koda! Ack! Alright—Yuck! Okay _stop_!" I yelled. Koda shrank and whimpered. I unrolled completely from my ball, and patted Koda while apologizing for yelling at him. The door creaked open, revealing a short person with a dog panting right next to him.

It looked like one of those horror movies, where the person walks in covered in rain while lightning streaks across dark skies behind him and thunder rolls deafeningly. I jumped up preparing for a fight._ Oops, I forgot to lock the door._

The person pulled down his hood, revealing golden hair and eyes.

"Mason! What has you in such a panic?" I asked, half-panicking myself. He brought some equipment with him. "What are you going to do with all of that?" I asked. He still didn't answer. Koda was happy as could be now that Tonga was there, but I wasn't with Mason. "Checking something," Mason said pulling out a stethoscope. He checked my heartbeat first. Uh... _embarrassing_.

My heart was beating strong and fast. No idea why though—also I seriously have no idea why I let him play doctor on me anyway. I guess I throw myself randomly at people. He checked my blood with a needle—_which I hate_! I started almost crying when he drew blood from my arm.

There is something warm and comforting about Mason, like I know that he won't hurt me, so I tried not to cry.

"Alrighty, nothing wrong with you as I examined… Something should be missing, no way, it goes against equivalent exchange," Mason said, brow furrowed in thought. He looked up at me, and I rubbed my arm where he drew blood, which was my left arm, the inside of the arm on top of my elbow.

"Here I want you to try using alchemy, okay?" he asked. "Alright, here goes nothing!" I shouted and clapped my hands together, transmutation runes in my mind almost immediately. A flash like blue lightning came out of the carpeted floor. I tried making a little knife, not a giant spear—I mean if mom catches me with a spear—wait she would notice this… There is a hole in the floor now, how would she _not_ notice that? Oh well….

**END CHAPTER**

**Hello! I am running out of ideas here people so I am in big trouble for future chapters. In your reviews, give me ideas, or otherwise I can not update. T_T **

**I thank my beta reader (And she is a great friend) who is AWESOME by the way for helping me. School and Track are so crazy right now I have no idea what to do!**

**Thank you for reading! —Rabid**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up. The rain had ended this morning. I though. "What the heck am I doing in my bed

I jolted out of bed and raced down stairs and tripped over Koda who was at the bottom of the stairs. I landed on my face, and it hurt! I ran to my mom while she was cooking breakfast. I told her everything, the accident, how Mason was so worried, Alchemy…

"Honey, honey, it's ok, actually you do not know this, but long, long time ago during the Ishvalan war, I was one of the military's dogs, I was a alchemist. Your dad was an alchemist during the war also, that is how we met." My mother says sighing. I stood there with my mouth almost hitting the floor. "And you didn't tell me this why?" I asked getting angrier by the moment. "I didn't think you would posses the power of alchemy. Like Ryan for example. Here, let me see for myself."

I clapped my hands together and produces a spear out of the kitchen floor. I smiled but I was still fuming at my mother for not telling me all of this. I called Mason up and asked if mom and I could come over and speak to him and the other man. He said yes happily. I came over there.. Running in my pajamas like my mom was. Koda was following us down the sidewalk

I rung the doorbell and the guy opened it up. "Hello Mr. Elric!" I said smiling, thinking it was Edward's dad, seeing is how they both look alike.

"No no, I am Denny Brosh, I am accompanying Mason. Sorry for lying about my name though.." He said putting on hand behind his head. "I heard your daughter is an alchemist. Is that so?" Denny asked bending down to get a better look at me. "How did you know?" my mother asked, getting confused.

"Mason, he saw a blue light and he is an alchemist as well." Denny stated. "Hey, Mason, your not the only one who is kinda short." Denny said, still staring at me. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN BY A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" Mason yelled grabbing Denny by the collar of his shirt. "Hahahah!" I laughed so hard! "Oh! Now I remember what I was going to say! Sarah, could Miya come to Central to get certified as a state alchemist?" Denny said. I whistled "Koda! Come here!" He bounded to me with Tonga at his side. "Well, I don't know. If it benefits her and Amestris, then okay." my mother sighed. "Seriously!" I said very excitedly. "Yeah, as long as you rent somewhere where I can stay and visit once and a while." She said smiling.

"Alright!" I shouted jumping up and down. "Alright. stop acting like a child already." Mason commented. "I should be excited so I will be!" I laughed. "We are leaving in two days okay? I am in a hurry" Mason said. "Alright. Well, I should go now bye." I said. "Bye Denny!" I said before going out the door with mom and Koda behind me. I skipped down to our house. "Welcome home pipsqueak" Ryan commented as I opened the door. I stuck my tongue out.

"Well, I am going to Central for an Alchemy exam so stick that in you juice box and suck it!" I shouted laughing. "I don't believe it, use your alchemy outside then moron!" He shouted laughing. "Fine then fat Rhino!" I stepped outside and clapped my hands together. Blue lightning bolted all around me, a spear protruded from the ground. I ran towards Ryan and stuck the spear a few centimeters away from his throat. "Yeah smart talk me and this will be in your throat." I growled. "MIYA YOU SHOULDN'T USE ALCHEMY OUTSIDE! AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE TRYING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER!" Mom shouted. "Sorry!." I shouted and went inside with Koda. "I am way to hyper! Oh well!" I smiled. I ran up to my room and turned on the computer. I wanted to research more alchemy. "Ah I will listen to music while researching it.."

**Hello! I guess I am stopping here.. The next chapter will skip ahead to two days later okay? I again thank my Beta for being a very good friend and a very good editor. If you could give me ideas for this it would be appreciated..**

**-Rabid**


End file.
